Established harmonically related carrier (HRC) broadband networks may be supplied with video carriers that may avoid aeronautical frequency conflicts. Conventional systems are unable to provide multi-carrier sources, such as Digital Subscriber Access Nodes (DSAN), with frequency plans that are compatible with multiple types of established broadband networks. For example, HRC networks may require a precision master oscillator to provide harmonic lock to any carrier signals in order to minimize inter-carrier intermodulation issues. Access nodes may be remotely located from central headend facilities and may not have access to such a master oscillator. This can result in the nodes being unable to provide content to legacy HRC networks despite improvements in semiconductor quality and distortion performance that may greatly reduce the need for the intermodulation improvements of an HRC network. The problem is further complicated by Federal Communication Commission regulations that require broadband carriers occupying frequencies near aeronautical or navigation channels to offset a fixed amount from those channel frequencies to avoid interference with those channels. HRC networks have an exemption if the master oscillator is maintained at 6.0003 MHz+/−1 Hz because the harmonics fall within an allowable frequency offset region, but this accuracy requirement greatly increases the difficulty of introducing HRC frequencies into the system.